What A Night!
by lovesbones
Summary: I found this story from years ago! A regular night between our fav witches takes a dramatic turn when one of them goes missing. I'm sure things can be salvaged though : Tara/Willow
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not now, or ever will, own these characters, I am only borrowing them for my own pleasure from the amazing Joss Whedon.**

**I was going through all the bits and pieces I have on my laptop and found this, it's my very first fanfic I wrote (so be nice ppl!!) must have been about 5 years ago. Looking over it I can see how I have changed and grown as a writer, but I thought it would be fun to post it up here.**

**It may suck, but I hope you enjoy at least the idea behind the words :)**

She smiled as she entered the room, the lights were already on, but low, and the candles that usually littered the sides were all softly glowing. Her favourite cd was playing, and she could smell roses. The redhead closed the door softly behind her and placed her keys on the side.

'Honey, im home' she called happily, as she waited expectedly in the doorway.

No one replied. Willow frowned. She was suprised that Tara hadn't replied, especially as the lights were all on.

'Tara?' she called again, walking across their dorm room.

As she checked the room, worry began to creep through her mind. Tara definatley wasn't here. 'Maybe she's in the bathroom' Willow thought as she took off her coat and placed it in the wardrobe. She decided to wait to see if she had just missed her blonde girlfriend. Willow walked around the room, taking in the beautiful sights and sounds. Tara had obviously decided to make this night special, as rose petals littered the bed and a bottle of wine was chilling in a bucket next to the bed. It was perfect, the only thing missing was Tara.

Willow was beginning to get worried. She had been back almost 5 minutes, and Tara knew when her lab finished... so where was she?

The redhead went to the door and looked out down the hall. Everything was quiet. Her lab was on late and dinner was long over, so there was no-one wandering the hall. She gently closed the door and went over to girls bathroom.

'Tara?' she said quietly as she entered the white bathroom.

It was empty. Willow quickly checked all the shower stalls and cublicles, but it was definatley empty, her footsteps echoing in the silent room. Now Willow was really worried. She went quickly back to her room and stood in the middle, puzzling where Tara could be. As she glanced around the room her mind went to her friends. Maybe they had seen the blonde, or knew where she was. Worry etched in her features she crossed to the phone on the table by her laptop. She let out the breath she had been holding as she dialed Buffy's number, this was so unlike Tara.

'Hello?'

'Hey Buff, it's Will. I was just wondering if you knew where Tara was?'

'She's not with you?' came Buffy's reply, slightly crackly down the ear piece.

'No..I got back and the lights and stuff were on but she's not here. To be honest I'm a little worried'

Willow began to pac the room as she waited for Buffy's reply.

'Don't worry Will, I'm sure she's in the bathroom or something..'

'No buff' Willow cried, 'I already checked there. I'm gonna call Xander, see if he knows'

Okay Willow, but don't panic, I'm sure nothing's wrong.'

Willow couldn't help the small smile as she put down the phone, despite the worry that now plagued her mind..Buffy knew her so well. Even over the phone she could tell what willow was thinking. As she dialed her other best friends number she replayed the last conversation she had had with the other girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls walked hand in hand down the corridor to Willow's late lab.

So I will see you around 10 then sweetie?' the blonde girl asked 'unless you have any other plans or study groups after?'

Willow turned and smiled at her girlfriend. 'Nope no groups, I'm coming straight back tonight.'

'G..g..good, that's good' Tara stuttered. As she turned to open the door to Jefferson building so she and Willow could enter.

'Yeah, good? Do you have plans baby?' Willow enquired, a mischevious glint in her green eyes.

'N..n..no. Just wanted to know when you w..wwould be back tonight, no special reason.'

The redhead looked across at her girlfriend and smiled, she could see the blush spread across Tara's cheeks. She thought for a moment whether or not to push it. Quickly she decieded against it, after all....it sounded like there was a suprise waiting for her later.

'Okaythen. I will see you at 10' Willow said before leaning in and kissing her girl lightly on the cheek 'Thank you for walking me to class.'

Again Tara blushed, but smiled 'Asweetie, have fun. See you at 10.'

She pulled Willow into a quick hug and turned to leave, only to be pulled back by the redhead.

'What, is that all i get?' Will pouted as she wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her body against hers. She grinned wickedly as she felt Tara smile against her neck and push her hips against Willows, promising something more. As they parted and Willow entered her lab, she couldn't help but feel Tara had plans for their evening.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello' came the familiar male voice.

'Hey xander, is Tara with you?'

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

'Xand??'

'Shes umm....not with you?'

Willow could hardly keep the panic out of her voice as she replied 'No she's not. I came home and she's not here. The umm lights and that are on, but she is not here or in the bathroom or anywhere, and its been a while now.'

She began to pace up and down the room, or at least as far as the cord on the phone would let her. The redhead was getting really worried now.

'I spoke to her earlier. But she was there, just umm waiting for you to get back' she heard Xander say.

The redhead made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a low moan. 'When was that Xander?'

'About an hour ago, I called but you were in lab. She said she was just waiting for you, mentioned something about having something planned...'

Willow paused her pacing to sigh, anything could have happened in an hour.

'Okay thanks Xand, call you tomorow' without waiting for his reply she hung up and flung herself into the chair at her desk.

Think Willow think, she thought to herself. Tara definately had something planned, and she knew the blonde haired witch wouldn't have left without letting her know her plans. And the lights and cd player were still on. She calmed herself, she couldn't panic and loose her head. She got up and began to systematically check the room for any note or sign of..god forbid..a struggle.

After half an hour she flung herself back in the chair. There was nothing odd about the room and the panic she had pushed away was beginning to resurface...she had been home nearly an hour and still no sign of her girlfriend. She had no idea where Tara could have gone, and why she hadn't left a note. Suddenly the phone rang, startling Willow. She ran to pick it up, thinking it might be her girlfriend. Snatching up the receiver, 'Tara?!' she nearly shouted.

'Hey still no sign of Tara then?'

Willow sank to the bed, it was only Buffy. 'No. It's been over an hour now. And i searched for a note and there's nothing here, and i called Xander and he spoke to her here so shef didn't have anything planned and she's still not here and why would she leave without saying anything? The lights are on but nobodys home. Unless she didn't leave of her own free will. But there wasn't a sign of a struggle and....'

'Will! Calm down! I'm sure everything will be fine' Buffy said, effectivley stopping the willow babble. 'I was just checking in, as I am off to patrol and if she's not back i will keep an eye out okay?'

'Okay, thanks Buff.' Willow sighed, relief that Buffy was helping her look apparent in her voice 'let me know.'

'I will do, and left me know when she gets back, I'm sure there is no reason to worry, but you no me.'

'Okay buffy, have fun on patrol.'

Willow hung up the phone and placed her head in her hands. She didn't know what to do. Should she leave and go look for Tara? But she didn't know where to start. And if she did leave, what if Tara came back. Or phoned or needed her help and she wasn't here? She shivered slightly. It was only then that she noticed the window was open. 'Now that wasn't open before....' Willow said to herself as she got up to close she shut the window she noticed the dirt on the floor. 'And that definatley wasn't there before'. As she bent down to have a closer look she got the strangest feeling that someone was in the room with her. She spun around, grabbing the lamp to bash over her assailants head. As she faced her would be attcker she dropped the lamp in relief. 'Tara!!'

There in front of her, was the asteral form of her lover, silently stood there patiently. Willow took a step towards the ghostly figure. 'Tara are you okay? Wha'ts wrong? Where are you? Are you hurt?'

The tara form smiled at the smaller girl as she replied. 'Shhh sweetie. I'm not hurt. Yet. T...t..there were some men here. They cast a spell on me, and when I woke up I was where I am now. T...t...tied to a chair in a basement. I don't know much else.'

Willow began pacing again, her mind racing. So many questions were running through her head. But no, she had to focus. She had to find Tara. 'You can't tell me anymore about where you are?'

'I'm sorry honey, I woke up here, I can't move. I don't know how long I was asleep. The last thing I remember was talking to Xander and then the men...'

Willow had to sit. That meant that it had been nearly two hours since these men, whoever they were, had taken Tara. They could be anywhere by now. She didn't know where to start. 'Tara, how can I find you?'

The ghost Tara smiled again, but this time it was a sad smile, 'I don't no Will, and I'm getting tired now. I don't think I can hold this m..much longer....help me please baby. I'm scared...' and with that the form faded out.

Willow was left alone. Her first thought was to pick up the phone and call Buffy, but she was on patrol. Xander could help, or Giles. Both had cars, she would need transport. The redhead stood with purpose and walked quickly to the phone. As she dialled Xanders' number she began to think of who might be the mystery men that took Tara, and why. After 20 rings, she hung up. Xander must not be in. She didn't want to call Giles, she knew he had company, so she hesitated. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A knock she knew. She smiled as she walked over to open the door, and recieve a big bear hug from Xander.

'Hey Will, you sounded worried. I came to see if I could help' came the muffled voice of Xander from above where her head as buried in his shoulder.

She pulled away to look up at his goofy grin and couldn't help give a weak smile in return. Xander released her and entered the room 'So I see what Tara's plans for this evening were' as he took in the rose petals and the candles. He turned to her and winked.

Even in this dire situation, Willow blushed and went to turn off the music that was still playing faintly in the background. 'So, whats the haps Will...where's your girl got to?'

Willow sat on the edge of the bed and filled Xander in on what had happened in the last hour. When she finished she watched his face change from his usual face, to his serious face. 'Okay, i have wheels. Lets go find Tara.'

Willow went over to give him a brief hug 'Thanks Xand.. but I don't know where to look'

Xander looked down at the redhead in his arms and gave a little laugh. Willow looked up at him and pouted. He just gave her a squeeze to show he was only playing, then voiced his opinions 'well your a witch Will, as is Tara. Just do that voodoo you two do so well and find her that way.' he said simply, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And it was.

'Xander your a genius!'

'Well I always thought so' Xander laughed.

In all the panic Willow had forgotten about the magics that she and Tara practised. She extracted herself from the hug and went over to the book case and searched until she found the book she was looking for. She pulled out a heavy, leather-bowned book, placing that and a few of the candles from the side on the floor. Xander watch quietly from the corner as she then went to the wardrobe and got out a few other ingredients she would need.

She poured sand into a circle and sat in the middle, placing the candles around the outside and anointing herself with the herb mixture she had had stored in the bottom of the wardrobe. As she performed the spell, all the candles went out as a strong breeze went through the room. Xander felt tingling in the air, and was once again in awe at the power his best friend could control.

When Willow opened her eyes there was a brightly shining green ball of light, hovering at her eye line. 'Take me to Tara' she commanded.

As the green ball shot off at a quick pace, Willow grabbed her coat, calling out to Xander to come on as she exited the room.


End file.
